This invention relates to storage racks and more particularly, to esthetically pleasing and well constructed storage racks used to retain or store items, particularly softcover items such as telephone books, workbooks, magazines, training manuals, loose papers, etc., in a neat and organized manner.
Today, the average person accumulates an inordinate amount of paper. Magazines, for example, are delivered to libraries, homes and offices monthly, weekly and even daily. While some magazines can be quickly read and discarded, a number of magazines are often kept for future reference. Although many publications are stored on microfiche and by other modern means, the average person may not have such conveniences available and/or may prefer to keep the paper copies. Also, on items such as telephone books, microfiche and other types of storage are impractical for the average person.
Furthermore, today's average person demands a storage product that is well constructed and that can withstand ordinary wear and tear. Since storage racks are not necessarily "stored away", there is a great need for a storage rack that is well designed, attractive, modern--a storage rack which fits well and coordinates with today's interiors. The ideal product is preferably relatively inexpensive, in addition to being practical and functional.
Conventional storage products do not fully meet these needs. Some storage products, for example, allow a person to neatly store and arrange items, but the storage device itself is not esthetically pleasing and, hence, cannot be displayed. Other storage products, in attempting to hold items in a neat and organized fashion, totally cover the items so that a person cannot see the item that is stored within the product. Still others fail to provide the support needed to protect soft covered books and magazines. These defects in prior products result in much inconvenience and, in fact, may defeat the purpose of storage when the stored objects are not readily accessible or are not sufficiently protected.